<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cafe Fellatio: We Serve Espressos and Blowjobs! by Zephyr_F8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241193">Cafe Fellatio: We Serve Espressos and Blowjobs!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8'>Zephyr_F8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baristas, Deepthroating, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your favourite local cafe is now introducing a special perks program. A regular customer can be eligible for a size upgrade, or something else much more personal...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cafe Fellatio: We Serve Espressos and Blowjobs!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]</p><p>* Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *</p><p>SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):<br/>Coffee machine: https://freesound.org/people/Acekat13/sounds/515685/</p><p>Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---BEGIN SCRIPT---</p><p>Nice seeing you here again! Would you like your favourite?</p><p>Oh, come on. Any professional barista would know their regular’s taste. </p><p>[talking slowly as she notes down the order]</p><p>So… Tall mocha with an extra shot… Do you want cream on top this time?</p><p>Actually, since you are a regular customer, there’s a perk you can enjoy this time.</p><p>[casually] You can either get a free size upgrade… Or a blowjob.</p><p>[chuckles] Wow, calm down there. You heard what I said.</p><p>No, I’m not joking. Do you want an upgrade or a blowjob?</p><p>I’m dead serious. I don’t offer this to every customer, just so you know.</p><p>[flirty] Only the cute and handsome ones with a nice smile.</p><p>Okay. I’m glad you made the right choice.</p><p>That’ll be six fifty in total, please.</p><p>[coffee machine SFX]</p><p>There you go. Enjoy your mocha.</p><p>[to the other barista, she raises her voice slightly] Hey Mary, can you look after the shop for a bit?</p><p>Thanks, I’ll be right back.</p><p>[whispers] Okay, just follow me to the back. Act normal.</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>So here is where we keep all the coffee beans and milk and cups. Must be like paradise for you.</p><p>Since you like it so much, you might as well work here with me!</p><p>Screw your current job, what more can you ask for when you have unlimited coffee and a cute co-worker?</p><p>Don’t worry, no one else can see us here. We have absolute privacy.</p><p>Here, let me just lock the doors…</p><p>You can sit on that pile of boxes over there. Get yourself comfortable.</p><p>What does it look like I’m doing? I’m on my knees and about to suck your dick, silly. [chuckles]</p><p>No, of course I don’t do this to everyone. You’re the first actually.</p><p>I don’t know, you were always a nice customer and I know you better than any other since you visit so often.</p><p>[soft and flirty] And I notice the way you look at me.</p><p>You were always looking to see if I’m on my shift when you arrive.</p><p>Your eyes light up when you see I’m behind the counter.</p><p>And then I put on the most innocent smile I can and wave to you.</p><p>I knew when our eyes first met, that I had to fuck you one day.</p><p>It just had to be done.</p><p>[kissing and making out noises for the next 30 seconds]</p><p>Do you ever fantasise about me?</p><p>I know you do. Every time I turn around to prepare your drink, I can tell that you’re staring at my perky little ass.</p><p>And how your gaze always drifts down to my breasts in this barista uniform, and try to look away once it settles down for too long.</p><p>I don’t blame you. At all. I always lean just a little bit forward on the counter so you can have a glance down my blouse. </p><p>I don’t know if you’ve ever noticed, but I stopped wearing a bra just for you.</p><p>Let me take off this apron so you can have a better look.</p><p>Do the honours. Unbutton my blouse. I know you want to.</p><p>Are my tits as good as you expected?</p><p>Give them a squeeze, have a feel.</p><p>[soft moans] Kiss them. Taste them.</p><p>[moans] You tongue feels so good on my nipples. I can’t even imagine what you can do inside me.</p><p>[passionate kissing and making out for the next minute]</p><p>I haven’t forgotten about your perk yet. Unzip your jeans, and I’ll get to work.</p><p>[chuckles] Of course you have a nice cock. You have a nice everything.</p><p>Take a sip of your coffee while I suck you off. You don’t want it to go cold, do you?</p><p>[licking and slurping noises. Improvise a blowjob for the next minute. Deliver the following lines with pauses in between.]</p><p>You like it when I tap it on my tongue like this? [tongue-tapping noises]</p><p>Or when I kiss it and give it *all* the attention and love it deserves… [kisses]</p><p>How about when I lick *just* the tip?</p><p>Don’t get too distracted. Enjoy your coffee. I’m just a regular barista doing her job, sucking off her favourite customer.</p><p>[More blowjob noises for the next minute]</p><p>[knocking on the door]</p><p>[quiet] Shit! Quick, hide behind that shelf! I’ll get dressed and answer the door.</p><p>[Door opens]</p><p>[cheerfully] Hey Mary, is everything alright?</p><p>Yeah, I’m just on the phone to my parents. Something came up.</p><p>I locked the door because I need a bit of privacy.</p><p>No, no, let me get that can of coffee beans for you.</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>There you go. I’ll be back in just a minute.</p><p>[confused] What? No, I didn’t hear any weird noises.</p><p>It was probably just me talking on the phone.</p><p>Okay, thanks for covering for me. I’ll be right back!</p><p>[Door closes]</p><p>Don’t worry, we’re safe.</p><p>No, of course she has no idea. She thinks I’m the quiet, conservative girl-next-door type.</p><p>Now, let’s get back to it.</p><p>Have you ever facefucked someone before?</p><p>Uh, you don’t know what a *real* blowjob feels like then.</p><p>Get ready for the best fucking head in your life. </p><p>[slurping as he inserts into her mouth]</p><p>You need to push it in deeper. [talking with her mouth full] All the way down my throat…</p><p>[loud gags and coughs]</p><p>Don’t worry about me. I can take it just fine.</p><p>[Improvise some deepthroat noises for the next minute]</p><p>Grab my hair… Make me choke on your cock…</p><p>There you go… Thrust your hips forward into my mouth…</p><p>Use your free blowjob perk… You’ve earned it…</p><p>Hold my head down now… As deep as you can…</p><p>Give it to me… I want your cum down my throat…</p><p>[Muffled moan as he orgasms. We hear her swallows.]</p><p>[coughing and panting] That was a massive load. You taste amazing as well.</p><p>[audible gulp] See? I swallowed it all like a good girl should.</p><p>Stand still. You have some left over on you.</p><p>[licking and slurping. Improvise some sucking noises]</p><p>There we go. All tidy and cleaned up. </p><p>Did you finish your coffee? Good, zip up and let’s go before anyone suspects anything.</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>So, how did I do? Was I better at making coffee or sucking dick?</p><p>You’re right. You’ve had a lot of coffee, but I only sucked you off once. I need to do this more often so you can make up your mind.</p><p>[professionally] Well, I do hope you’ve enjoyed your coffee, and your *perk*. </p><p>See you next time. Maybe I’ll have something different in store for you then. [chuckles]</p><p>---END SCRIPT---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>